Guardian Interference
by MadnessMaker1337
Summary: A trip to Undertale grants a Adventure! Join Paragon, Angelica and Frisk as they attempt to free the monsters! Warning: Child Death at the beginning and possibly in the future, don't like? don't read, flame comments or insulting ones will result in deletion.
1. Broken Timeline

**(Hey Everyone, MadnessMaker1337 here, first off i apologize for the Hiatus but it's writers block that has been blocking me from doing my story, i got a One-Shot cooking but i'm at an impasse on that since it's a Naruto One-shot involving my OC Paragon, anyway i've been getting into Undertale again, when it was first launched I liked the game, never played it since i'm not Bullet hell savvy and i can't keep my finger off the "Fight" option, when I listened to many remix tracks it got me hooked so I decided to post a new story till i get my head outta the gutter for my other stories, so this one is going to be set in Undertale but with a unique twist and me showing off another OC thoroughly in this known as "Angelica".**

"**Angelica" to put it simply is the child of Paragon's superior, no she doesn't have any physical or power strength, she is a small 6 to 8 year old child yet she never ages, she stays in that form till her father deems it time for her to ascend to her responsibility and it's a great test for Paragon to protect her, she is kind and gentle and doesn't speak at all unless necessary but she does gesture at times for Paragon and if she wishes Paragon to do it well he can either refuse to do it or do it, she may be the child of Paragon's superior but he can choose to obey or not since Paragon is like the Avatar for his boss.**

**Anywho she will be in this story too going on one of the many outings with Paragon since she needs to stretch her legs, bear in mind that Paragon is overprotective so if she gets directly attacked well let's just say the attacker would cease to exist for good.**

**Now then, Paragon wouldn't attack monsters on sight unless he deems them a valid threat that not even Frisk can pacify, the monsters won't be part of the Undertale universe, just beings i make up on the fly to make it more interesting and they won't affect Frisk's Pacifist route at all, though I have a big surprise at the end when they are free.**

**OK enough chitty chat! Let's Begin: Guardian Interference.)**

**Dimension: Undertale, Universe: UT63674, Balance Guardian and VIP On-Site, Alert! Fractured Timeline Detected! Reality Being Has Been Detected!**

In a small Forest outside a particular mountain a tear in the air opens up and out steps a tall individual who is Paragon who briefly looks around the clearing to which he sees no threats.

"Alright Angelica, coast is clear come on out." Paragon says to the portal without turning around.

A few footsteps are heard before a small young girl steps out, she wears a pair of white shoes on her feet with fuzzy socks, a pair of blue jeans on her legs while she has a Pink Shirt and a fuzzy jacket on her torso while she has long white snowflake hair with a small Crystal Flower on top while her eyes have a Universe sparkle in it and a pure innocent face and look on her, her height is also at Paragon's waist.

Looking around she gives a beaming smile to which the portal seals itself up.

"You seem to have had fun in that Amusement Park, though it was just your luck to wander across an Underground Slave Pen." Paragon says looking at her to which she sticks her tongue out.

"Now then, if i recall this should be a Undertale universe so, wanna go on an adventure with Frisk?" Paragon asks.

At that she nods her head vigorously, she always wanted to go on one of those adventures with him!

"Atta girl, alright let's see if we can find the entrance to the Underground, we may have arrived at the second Frisk entered the ruins." He says to which he takes her hand and leads her towards Mount Ebott, unaware of what he is going to find.

Minutes later they are at the hole that leads to the Underground and he peers down seeing how deep it is.

"Sheesh, you'd think people would put a vault or something over this, a blind kid can fall down." Paragon jokingly says making Angelica tap him.

"What? I'm serious! Anyway climb onto my back and we can jump down." He gestures crouching down.

Seeing this Angelica jumps onto Paragon's back gripping him tightly which would hurt a normal man.

"Alright, you comfy?" He asks.

He gets the answer of a pat from her hand.

"OK let's g-" He stops mid sentence his eyes widening.

Reason he stopped mid-sentence is cos he senses something.

'What's this pressure? It feels…...Bloodthirsty, it is as if I'm standing near some sort of god, This pressence…...it just screams Genocide, like a serial killer left his mark here, just what is causing this….?' Paragon thinks furrowing his eyebrows.

Angelica oblivious to this but concerned taps Paragon on the head knocking him outta his thoughts, seeing a concerned Angelica he shakes his head and gives a smile.

"It's Alright Angelica, just a thought occurred to me." he says giving a reassuring smile.

Looking at him she nods but Paragon can tell she doesn't believe him.

"Just work thoughts, now let's go can't keep Frisk waiting." He says to which he jumps down the hole unaware of two red eyes watching him from behind him with a smile.

**Underground - Ruins**

A low whistle is heard before a soft landing is heard from Paragon safely landing on the bed of flowers.

"Alright, Underground Landing, Ruins." He says to which he bends down allowing Angelica to jump off him.

Dusting himself off Angelica looks around and at the flowers but widens her eyes a little before tapping Paragon's leg frantically.

"What's u- oh…" He see's why she is tapping him, the golden flowers appear to be dead which makes him frown at that.

'That's strange, Torial usually waters these plants like everyday, they shouldn't be wilting even if the sun goes on it.' Paragon thinks to which he plucks a dead flower and it instantly turns to ashes.

Something's definitely going on, he can tell.

A tap is felt and he sees a worried Angelica.

"Heh, Torial must be getting in her years, she most likely forgot to water them for a few days, i'm sure they'll be shining golden when we remind her." Paragon says patting Angelica's head.

She still doesn't look convinced.

"Alright well let's head to her house, i'm sure Frisk is eating some pie, hopefully a LOVE flower won't stop us." He jokes as he takes her hand and walks down the corridor.

'Presence of a killer and dead Flowers, something's oddly happening here, i'll have to be ready to face whatever's going on.' Paragon thinks as his free hand in his pocket idly taps one of his weapons.

The two go through the ruins and notice how oddly quiet the place is, they haven't even encountered any monsters, just dust…...lots of dust and some dim torches to which he relit along the way, the place was actually creeping Angelica out who cling to him thoroughly, though he didn't have any words of comfort, just suspicion and his guard fully up with his senses spread out scanning the ruins for any apparent threats, they finally come across a monster which is a Froggit.

"Ah, a monster, excuse me but why's the ruin's so em-" He taps the head of the froggit only for it to collapse into a pile of dust making the two of them cough.

'That wasn't a statue that went away from wear and tear, that was Monster Dust…..i'm starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together now.' Paragon thinks.

"Angelica, stay close to me from now on, I have a funny feeling we aren't alone in these ruins." Paragon orders to which she nods and clings to him while he takes his other hand out, he needs to head for Torial's House, see if he can get some answers as to what's going on.

They continue through the ruins seeing more and more dust, there's not even spiders in this place, but as he continues on the area starts to get a bit more depressing that it's even making Angelica uncomfortable, after a while they come across some sealed doors of some dust at the front.

"These may be the doors leading to Torial's house, i'll have to break em down." He mutters as he taps the stone, a small bit of power in his fist should shatter the doors like glass, stepping back he rear's his fist before shooting it forward colliding it with the door to which it shatters into a pile of rubble, once the dust settles they step through and Paragon narrows his eyes while Angelica has her hand on her mouth.

They see lots of dust around Torial's house, more than usual in the ruins actually with small piles of it leading to the house as if trying to get away from something.

"Angelica, come here and stick close now." Paragon says to which she runs over to him to which they both walk to the house cautiously looking at the piles of dust as they enter the house.

The house to put it bluntly looks rather decrepit and depressing, instead of the cheerful tone it had the house is in ruins with broken boards, walls and cracked furniture.

"We need to find Torial or something of what is happening here." Paragon says as he looks down the corridor on the right to which he cautiously walks with Angelica the floorboards creaking putting him on edge passing by cracked and weathered picture frames, however as they go past a room that would have Frisk in it a soft cry is heard making the two stop and turn to the door.

'Hmm, someone's here? Unusual in a place like this.' Paragon thinks as he slowly nudges the door open with his foot making a creaking and squeaking noise, seeing how dark it is he conjures a ball of energy lighting it up, the room the cry is heard in is decrepit as the rest of the house, however in the middle of the room he can see a hunched over human-child sized boy who seems to be the one crying.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Paragon asks to which he gets no response just soft cries, being cautious he walks in with the ball of energy following along with a scared Angelica looking at the boy with fear.

"Kid…..you OK?" He asks again to which he taps the shoulder of the kid making him stop crying.

"Hey, you al-" He instinctively dodges away from a near knife as the "Kid" turns around with blood red eyes and a black smile.

The "Kid" now turns around and it shows he is like 6 or 7 years old with a striped shirt holding a red angry looking knife and a creepy as heck smile.

"Put the knife down, now." Paragon says finally piecing together the puzzle.

His answer is the kid lunging forward knife ready to plunge it into Paragon.

Big Mistake on his part.

The second he nears Paragon a loud squelch is heard making the "Kid" stop mid-air with his face turned back to normal of confusion but he looks down and sees a large chain spearing straight through his torso with his blood dripping down and he looks up to see a gun barrel pointed right at him.

"Game Over." Paragon coldly says to which a resounding bang fills the ruins.

Angelica looks on with avid fear at the boy who tried to murder her guardian but is confused when she see's a red heart that cracks in half.

"The Presence of a Killer." Paragon says holstering his pistol while the body of the kid disappears.

Suddenly the entire area shakes.

"Wilted Golden Flowers." He says.

Cracks suddenly appear all over the place.

"Dust everywhere from dead Monsters."

The place starts to fall apart as reality breaks.

"And a Kid with a crazy face and a red knife with a striped shirt."

More chunks of reality start to fall apart as Angelica clings desperately to Paragon.

"There could only be one person behind this to do this much mess."

A pressure fills the area with small chuckles.

"Ain't that right: **CHARA DREEMUR!" **Paragon finally yells which shatters reality leaving the two in an empty black void

Nothing is heard, the only sound is the two breathing.

Clap, Clap, Clap.

A resounding clap fills the silent area as footsteps are heard to which the two turn with Paragon glaring and Angelica whimpering.

What they see is the same kid from before but they have two blushes on their cheeks.

"**Well well well, you figured it out, tell me how you knew it was me." **Chara asks an ever present smile.

"I've had my fair share of Race Genociders and murder cases." Paragon cooly answers.

"**Well then, may I ask as to what brings you to my playground? Surely not to solve the mystery of the death of an entire race." **He asks twirling the knife.

"I was on my way here with my Charge to see Frisk but you already saw where that went given how I had to kill him due to you controlling him." Paragon answers scanning Chara.

"**Oh, Frisk had always wanted his misery ended due to what i made him do, it merely took some words, convincing and poof! He was putty in my hand." **Chara answers.

"You know, i can't let you do what you want considering how Reality Manipulating and Time Manipulating is against the Multiversal Law." Paragon says his hair covering his face.

"**Oh? Well then care to tell me what the consequences and actions of these laws are then?" **Chara asks amused with a giggle.

At that an immense pressure surrounds Paragon making Chara drop their smile and look in confusion and shock.

"As the Protector of the Multiverse it is my sacred duty to uphold the integrity of the Multiverse, I am devoted to give both my power and life to ensure i hold my duty, therefore I shall answer your question Chara.

It is Forbidden for anyone whether they are a god or mortal to not manipulate the Timeline for their own personal gain, doing so is a result in their death and the changes they did are undone.

It is Forbidden for Reality to be messed with as Reality can be brittle, only ones with a special permission to do this, the ones who did this illegally are given death and the changes removed."

At that Chara's eyes widen as Paragon's pressure skyrockets while Angelica steps away.

"**Who are you…?" **Chara asks gritting their teeth.

"Who am i? Glad you asked: My name is Commander Paragon, Protector of the Multiverse, Victor of the Multiversal War and Leader of the Forces of Balance!" Paragon announces.

"And you Chara, San's may have given you a "Bad" time but me? Oh i am going to give you a **HELLISH **Time!" Paragon announces as Chara frantically presses "ACT" and then "CHECK" and then his name to which he starts to sweat in fear.

NAME: Commander Paragon

TITLE: Guardian of the Multiverse

ATTACK: Cannot Detect DEFENSE: Cannot Detect

DESCRIPTION: Too many Attacks to count, Your worst Nightmare.

"Come Chara! Show me that battle prowess!" Paragon announces drawing a blue sword as he bursts forward to which Chara pulls out his knife.

At this Chara frantically start to dodge Paragon's sword attacks all the while he gives his own which Paragon blocks flawlessly even when he has an opening and when Chara has an opening he managed to get stabbed and he noticed it took out 50% of his HP.

"What's wrong? This sword is highly effective against anything evil, and given how you ooze it so much shows how effective it is, wanna see what happens when I stab you in the head?" He asks as Chara eats some dry noodles instantly healing.

"**I'll kill you for this!" **Chara shouts.

"You let your guard down." Paragon asks.

"**Huh?" **He turns around and the last thing Chara saw was a beam of energy obliterating him in one single shot.

"He never seemed to have learned from San's fight." Paragon says with his weapon still out.

A few seconds later Chara re-appears with a shocked face.

"**What was that!?" **Chara yells.

"Oh? These?" Paragon asks as several of his chains appear. "These are the equivalent of blasters, however i can make them appear anywhere I want, from thin air to any surface i wish, this is only a very small fraction of my arsenal Chara, wanna see if you can survive long enough to view them all?"

At that Chara steps back afraid and dropping the knife, this guy is insane! He would rather fight Sans again than him!

"Where's all that bravado Chara? Aren't you going to fight me or am i too much for you? Face it kid the moment you faced me your life is forfeit, so how about you just give up." Paragon mocks his chains rattling next to him.

Chara merely grits their teeth and picks up their knife to which they slash the air repeatedly and 6 red slashes barrel towards him to which he claps them.

"That the best?" He says "If so, my turn." He says to which he disappears.

Chara looks around to which he coughs out saliva as Paragon lands a sucker punch on his gut draining 30 HP and sending him flying to which Paragon teleports behind him and lands a solid kick to his back making him crash into the ground netting 20 HP.

"Come on! You faced lots of monsters and others so i shouldn't be any different!" Paragon yells as 5 chains appear and fire it's beams to which it obliterates the surrounding area and Chara.

10 seconds later Chara re appears and barely dodges one of the beams but it nicked half his health the second he re-appeared.

"Don't try relying on a respawn shield! Those are moot against me!" He says as he fires a volley of energy from his hands to which Chara frantically dodges.

As they continue fighting Angelica looks at the fight worried but at the corner of her eye she sees a yellow color, curious she walks over, as she walks over she notices that something is covered up, wondering what it is she starts to brush whatever's on it away while a terrified yell is heard from Paragon obliterating Chara.

"Come on, you must be giving up shortly." Paragon asks hands in his pockets.

"**I….I won't lose!" **Chara yells as he charges Paragon and wildly slashes at him to which he flawlessly dodges and at the 50th dodge he shoots his hand out and breaks Chara's arm making him cry out in pain and drop the knife to which he holds his arm.

"I'm several leagues above you, you haven't even lasted this long against me and yet you're too used to being godly you forgot your only mortal." Paragon says.

Chara merely pants heavily and glares at Paragon with hatred.

"**I'm going to kill you and when i do i-" **He gets cut off as he notices his arm glitching out making Paragon quirk his eyebrows.

"Huh?" He asks in confusion, surely he isn't glitching out on him.

"**DON'T FUCKING TOUCH THAT!" **Chara yells where Angelica has pressed a special button

HARD RESET

At that Paragon chuckles and he then laughs.

"Wow, your that stupid you didn't even destroy it?" He asks trying to control himself.

"**SHUT UP!" **Chara yells and using their free arm grabs the knife and stabs at Paragon

SNAP!

Looking at where the wound should be Chara looks at his blade and see that the blade is gone and looks below and see's in disbelief that it's shattered, before he can utter a word he coughs up blood as a squelch is heard and he looks down to see Paragon's arm buried straight through his torso and he looks up at him in shock.

"Like I said before: Game Over." He mocks as he gives a peace sign before the world turns white.

HARD RESET PRESSED…

RESETTING MEMORIES…

MEMORIES RESET

RESETTING TIMELINE….

TIMELINE RESET

REMOVING SAVES…

SAVES REMOVED

GENERATING NEW TIMELINE…..

WAKE UP FRISK!

**(Quite an intro, so yea, Paragon has officially fixed a timeline so what adventures will he have now that he has foiled Chara?"**


	2. Beginnings

**(Hey all! Back with another Undertale chapter! This one will have explanations as to what you just witnessed)**

RESET COMPLETE….

The first thing Paragon felt he was lying on top of a bed of golden flowers, the next thing he felt was the golden rays of the sun bugging him to which he raises his arm obscuring the beams of light.

Looking around he notices he's in the same landing but it's more lively with alive flowers instead of the dead husks both he and Angelica encountered who is in fact on his lap asleep by the looks of it.

"Wake up sleepy head, the Reset is done." Paragon says poking her to which she groans and nudges away.

"Angelica if your truly asleep i can consider this adventure complete and we can go home." Paragon says in annoyance to which she opens her eyes and stares at him.

"Good, looks like your awake, that Reset button you found worked quite well, it must've erased Chara's influence on this timeline…..temporarily." He says while she gets off his lap dusting herself off while he gets up too dusting some stray petals off.

A small groan is heard behind them to which they both turned to see the one person they encountered in Torial's house…...Frisk.

At that he motions Angelica behind him arms in a combat position just incase he goes rabid again.

Once they get their bearings Frisk looks around before gasping in shock as to where they are and confused as to what had happened, the last thing they recall is a tall adult with a little girl before he had a large chain piercing his chest before he pointed a long barrel at him followed by a bang.

"I see that you are awake." A voice he instantly recognises and turns almost instantaneously and instantly pales at who he sees, it's the adult who he saw from before!

Quivering Frisk trips and attempts to back away from him in pure fright, afraid he is going to hurt him again.

"Relax, i ain't going to hurt you." Paragon calmly says holding his hands up showing he isn't armed, though his weapon handles are sticking out which doesn't calm him in the slightest.

Frisk visibly shakes their head, sweat and some tears dripping down as the boy quivers in pure fear.

"Easy kid, i am not going to do anything." Paragon says attempting to pacify him, he shoulda known that Frisk would be totally immune to a Hard Reset, it only affects non-users and ones without very powerful determination.

Angelica poking her head out notices that the boy isn't listening but is totally terrified of Paragon, she couldn't blame him though, having a spear pierce you followed by a gunshot would make him have nightmares for years but in Paragon's defence he was acting in self-defence.

Seeing that nothing is gonna happen she steps past Paragon who visibly stiffens while Frisk focuses his attention on Angelica while trying to focus on Paragon.

Angelica slowly steps forward to Frisk with the flowers crunching slightly from the footsteps as she approaches the boy as if he was an abuse victim until she is a few inches away from him while Paragon tenses slightly just incase something happens.

Frisk merely whimpers, he didn't see her do anything yet for some reason she has a very strong calming aura surrounding her, as if her mere presence promises comfort and generosity, shakily getting up Frisk looks at Angelica before he decides to speak.

"Y….You won't h ...hurt m….me?" Frisk stutters out while glancing at Paragon.

His answer is Angelica shaking her head with a perfect kind smile to which she surprises Frisk by giving him a comforting hug with affection.

The dam broke as Frisk manages to burst into tears, the trauma he has seen due to the killing he was made to do and Paragon killing him along with Angelica hugging him made him crack like glass as he cries into her shoulder hiccuping along the way to which Paragon relaxes seeing that Angelica gained control of the situation.

A few minutes later he manages to calm down, though he is still crying a bit to which Paragon digs into his coat pocket and brings out a handkerchief to which Frisk wearily looks at it.

"It's not going to hurt you, trust me on this." Paragon calmly says.

Cautiously he stretches out his arm and takes it, satisfied nothing happened he cleans his face up from the tears he has and he decides to return the handkerchief to which Paragon shakes his head.

"Keep it, you may need it later." Paragon politely says.

Weary Frisk pockets the handkerchief while Angelica hops next to Paragon with a smile.

"Now then, I need to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you." Paragon asks crossing his arms while tapping a finger on his arm giving him a perfect imitation of Miles Edgeworth.

"W ...What kind of questions?" Frisk asks shakily, this man emits a strong aura around him, much more stronger than Chara and he has a strong confident persona.

"First, can you explain to me what you remember when you first came here? I wish to get a picture of what happened here instead of imagining you going feral." Paragon sternly asks looking at Frisk making him flinch.

"D...Do i have to?" He asks shaking slightly.

"It would help me paint a very clear picture, it would also help me know if you are innocent of this whole ordeal or you took his offer without remorse, if it's remorse well i think i'll let you think on that since Race Genocide is a 10 decade imprisonment." He says to which Frisk pales dramatically.

"We….well i guess it all started back home, i am an orphan you see, no parents or family, when I sometimes asked about my parents the matrons said that i was left on the doorstep on a stormy night, there was no letter or note, no nothing to explain as to why i was left there, evidently my life started at the orphanage." Frisk says.

"What is the name of the Orphanage?" Paragon asks.

"Uhh i think it was called "Sunside Hills."" Frisk replies.

At that Paragon frowns before he snaps his fingers making Frisk jump as a floating screen appears in front of Paragon who taps it a few times on a floating keyboard.

"Continue." He asks.

"OK, well when I was like 2 years old I was getting picked on by some of the older kids for having my eyes always closed and a rather friendly persona, i was always injured and sometimes had my pocket money stolen, even in front of the Matrons who wouldn't do anything about it, they just looked on and continued chatting, all of them except one who is named Miss Gold who is an elderly woman." Frisk says with a smile smile at that woman.

As that segment of the story was told Paragon found the orphanage on the floating screen of his and looks at the Time History of it, apparently this was one of the top orphanages in the city till a Madam Oblix took over and had fired most of the staff for "Incompetence" and hired her own staff of her own choosing to which the Orphanage's standard dropped like a meteor, though when he looked into this "Incompetence" it turns out the previous matrons were in fact being too nice to the children, he would have to speak with them and get their statements after this whole mess, he knows how to dismantle corrupt Orphanage's after all.

"Miss Gold was one of the original Matrons due to her elderly-ness and experience, she always told off the bullies and helped heal me of the injuries they gave me, she sometimes took me out for treats when she could, although she got berated for this she took it with a smile on her face and had always told me that even a shell of hatred can crack under the kindest of gestures." Frisk says with a few tears on his face.

"She must've been one heck of a Matron to have you go through all this." Paragon says with a smile.

"Yea…..she was….." Frisk says with his head bowed down.

At that Paragon frowns looking at Frisk, something must've happened to Miss Gold.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Paragon asks as he goes through the employee list, the current matron's seem to have one heck of a criminal record too.

"She….She….." Frisk shakily couldn't speak as he struggles to speak.

As Paragon looks through the list he notices Miss Gold's name and a black stroke through it making him look at it in realization.

"She died! A few days ago I went too Miss Gold's room because of a cut I had and I heard Madam Oblix's voice and I sneaked over since the door was open, I saw Madam Oblix and two other matrons holding her, she said that her usefulness has ended and i saw her use a knife to slit her throat, I was utterly terrified especially when she looked at her with Disdain, i….i…" Frisk breaks down crying as he collapses to the floor.

At that Angelica rushes over to comfort Frisk while Paragon looks at the list in thought.

'Madam Oblix…...Who are you?' Paragon thinks in thought as he scrolls up the list and presses on Oblix's name and does a very thorough background check and he frowns at what he finds.

"So, you finally resurfaced after like 8 years huh." Paragon mutters.

NAME: Beamix

OCCUPATION: Escaped Inmate

TYPE: Serial Killer

GENDER: Female

WANTED FOR MASS MURDERS OF 80 ORPHANAGES, REGULARLY TRAVELS WITH HER GROUP OF MATRONS, CAUTION IS ADVISED

DETAILS: Beamix was a ex-matron of a high profile Orphanage until she lost her only child due to a great deal of bullying, this sent her over the edge and had made a deal with Demon Lord Fear for the power to exact revenge, she possesses a variety of abilities such as swift speed, strength, elemental prowess, enhanced durability and a multitude of other attacks.

'Beamix…..haven't heard of her for quite a while, i dunno whether i should be thankful that it was Fear who double-crossed her and alerted me of this since although he is a demon he wouldn't have children killed due to this or just pummeled him.' Paragon thinks

After a few minutes of comfort Frisk calms down.

"So, i'm guessing after that whole ordeal you ran away to here?" Paragon asks pushing the screen away to which it disappears.

"Y...yea, i somehow survived the fall onto this bed of flowers." Frisk replies waving his hand through them.

"Then i am guessing Chara had appeared when you woke up?" Paragon asks to which Frisk just nods.

"When he appeared he said he was afraid and has been lonely ever since he died, he told me that he was fading fast and wanted a vessel so that doesn't go away forever, saying he wanted to meet his family again, I decided to accept his offer, but when i took his hand his face twisted and all I saw was darkness." Frisk says shaking.

"And i'm guessing you witnessed the Genocide…." Paragon says.

"It ...It was horrible, so many monsters even that tall one had believed in me ...and he just killed him without remorse…" Frisk says a sniffle.

"You don't need to continue, i know the full picture." Paragon says with a gesture, he understands the entire situation now, the Genocide path clearly gave the kid some serious PTSD.

"I….I'm sorry if caused all this, if you wish to strike me down again you may….." Frisk admittedly says making Angelica gasp in shock while Paragon contemplates.

Paragon's response is to tilt Frisk's head up with his hand.

"Frisk, what you did was not your fault, you did it in the falsehood that you were re-uniting a boy with his family one last time, yet he didn't and just used you to commit a grave atrocity, the actions your body did were not your own and you had no control over it, so don't even think th-" Frisk bursts into tears and rams into Paragon hugging him with raw emotion to which he pats his head and rubs his back to soothe the crying child who buries his face into Paragon's coat.

10 minutes of crying and silence pass before he calms down again.

"You know…...if you still feel bad there is a way to redeem yourself in this." Paragon suggests to which Frisk looks up confused.

"R….Really?" He asks.

"You can free the monsters, you have a power that most humans wouldn't have and that's DETERMINATION, do you want to absolve those sins and attempt to free the monsters from this eternal prison?" Paragon asks.

"Y ...Yes! I wanna do that! I don't want to go through that whole thing again, i just wanna make them be happy!" Frisk says with determination.

"Then man up, and if it makes you feel protected me and Angelica will help you free the monsters, if anyone or anything tries to harm you we will be there to back you up." Paragon says with a smirk while Angelica jumps in joy.

"Th...Thank you, wait you told me her name but what's yours?" Frisk asks.

"Oh goodness I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Commander Paragon, leader of a military force that protects the Multiverse and one of the best damn allies you can have." He says.

"Wait, so since your like part of a Military then why would you help me? Why not send some soldiers instead?" Frisk asks tilting their head.

"Egh, a Commander's gotta have a break and having my neck deep in paperwork frustrates me to no end." He nonchalantly says.

Angelica tugs on Paragon who looks down to which she points down the corridor.

"Oh yea, so shall we get a move on? Unless you wanna stand here all day blabbing on about things." Paragon says gesturing to the corridor.

"Sure!" Frisk chirps up ready to get going.

"Then lead the way, you ARE the one leading this whole big adventure aren't you?" Paragon says gesturing for him to lead.

Frisk at that smiles, he may get to like Paragon, true he has a very serious side but the man has a kind heart along with Angelica, though he would pity whoever angers him.

At that Frisk moves forward with both Angelica and Paragon following behind.

However in the shadows of the clearing two red eyes light up.

"**Tch, you may have defeated me Paragon but I WILL have my revenge, and I will have you groveling at my feet." **Chara says before they vanish.


	3. Ruins

**(Hey all! Until the date when my poll closes i will work on this is my spare time.)**

**Ruins**

The first thing that Frisk and Co notice in the next room is a single chamber with a beam of light from the ceiling illuminating a small patch of grass.

"Strange room, as if there was something to be here yet there isn't." Paragon comments.

Angelica nods at that while looking at the ceiling in curiosity.

"Maybe it was broken from wear and tear?" Frisk asks.

"I doubt it, there isn't any fragments of whatever was here and those flowers were carefully tended too so it's safe to say this place is inhabited." Paragon says.

"Then why is their a beam of light on this patch of grass?" Frisk curiously asks.

"Frisk, reason being is because that the ceiling might've collapsed a bit and that could be it, these mountains are hollow so it's natural for the ceiling to fall apart a little." Paragon says jerking a thumb to a bit of said ceiling crumbling.

"Wowie your friend sure is smart!" A cheery voice announces.

At that Frisk tenses while Angelica inches closer to Paragon while he surveys the area.

"May I ask as to who is here? Surely you ain't the mountain itself." Paragon asks in a rather drawl voice yet he knows who that is.

A small childish giggle is heard.

"I ain't the mountain, yet i am right here!" The voice says as the sound of dirt moving is heard before all 3 of them direct their attention to the patch of illuminated dirt.

And they see a flower the same as the one in the bed of flowers they landed on, but not just any flower, it's a flower with a Face.

"Now I've seen everything, a Flower with a Face, what's next talking golems?" Paragon sarcastically asks.

"Hehe! You would be seeing a lot more than cute little old me!" The flower says with a wink making Paragon grimace.

"Well maybe you could introduce yourself?" Frisk cautiously asks inching next to Paragon.

"You may call me Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Wow! I have never seen this many humans under here before!" Flowey says with a smile.

"Really? How many usually come down here?" Frisk asks curious.

"Hmm usually only 1 passes through here but it's rather rare." Flowey says.

"Well you seem to be well informed, could you perhaps tell us about this place?" Paragon asks with one heck of a poker face making Flowey frown.

'This Human seems unreadable, he looks to be the bigger threat, no matter I could catch him off guard and deal with the brats!' Flowey thinks.

Paragon snaps his fingers knocking Flowey outta his thoughts.

"Oh sorry! I was just thinking of what to say, well I guess it's better to show you than explain!" Flowey says to which the entire area around them goes black.

The second it does 3 hearts appear in front of the 3 humans, Frisk's is red, Angelica's is a pure white while Paragon's is…..well it's a color or colors that greatly surprises Flowey.

'How powerful is this Human!?' Flowey thinks sweating mentally as he sees Paragon's soul is rapidly switching between a multitude of colors and deciding to be on the sly he checks his status and he nearly faints, he sees the same stats that Chara saw when they first fought!

"Wow! You must have one heck of a soul to have it become like that!" Flowey says trying his best to not stutter.

"If you knew what i went through you would be surprised of what i can endure." He says with a shrug.

"Well, you see that small yellow bar below you? I am unable to see it, could you perhaps tell me what the number next to it says?" Flowey asks.

"I can't, it just reads "Undefined"" Paragon says with a smirk making Flowey widen his eyes.

'His Power can't even be read!? Can I even hurt him!?' Flowey thinks panicking.

"Mines says 20." Frisk says.

Angelica merely gestures Paragon down to which she whispers and he stands up.

"Angelica says hers is the same as Frisk's, 20." Paragon says.

"W ...Well you do seem to be quite powerful, i am sure y...you could h ...handle the Underground." Flowey says.

"I'm guessing you have more to say?" Frisk asks.

"Y...Yea! Here." Flowey says showing small white pellets.

"What are those?" Frisk asks.

"These are Friendliness Pellets! These can help you become stronger!" Flowey says with a smile.

"They don't look friendly, they look more like bullets." Paragon comments.

"Well they are Friendliness Pellets!" Flowey says.

"Really? Lemme taste em." Paragon says to which he grabs them all in one hand before tossing them in his mouth.

A second passes and Paragon frowns before spitting them out.

"That's strange, i don't FEEL stronger, i did feel them trying to harm my insides." Paragon says with a frown while Flowey loses his demeanor and his face morph into a scary face.

"**So much for my Nice persona! Die!" **Flowey snarls as he sends out a multitude of Bullets and Vines.

"You two, behind me." Paragon orders to which both Angelica and Frisk scamper behind Paragon.

The second they do Paragon raises his left hand before flattening it like a sword and slashes the air to which the Bullets are destroyed and the Vines are shredded into pieces making Flowey gasp in shock.

"If that's truly the best you got then we should be on our way, unless you want me to make you fertilizer." He asks cracking his knuckles as a galaxy aura surrounds him.

Flowey merely Eeps behind going into the earth and scampering away.

"Yea thought so." Paragon comments pocketing his hands

"W...Whoa." Frisk says in amazement.

Angelica merely beams at Paragon.

"Come on you two, we ain't going anywhere standing around like statues." Paragon says gesturing them to continue while pointing to the door ahead.

Frisk and Angelica merely nod before they run heading for him while a certain flower reappears sweating.

'T...That was close! If I stayed around any longer I would be history! I need to keep an eye on this human.' Flowey thinks to which he pops into the earth again.

The group continues down the hall until they come across a room with purple bricks decor lit by torches.

"Feels like a typical Dungeon down here." Paragon comments noticing some moss.

"Have you did some Dungeon's before Paragon?" Frisk asks as they walk.

"Yea, dozens, some even spanned a whole planet, most of the dungeons I went into contained a really powerful artefact and some contained a creature that can wipe out a certain race, I've had my fair share of dungeon delving." He says.

"Well you got any stories of one of them?" Frisk asks with a smile.

"Hmm, lemme think ah i do, i remember delving into a dungeon that had a Cthulhu Cult that had sacrificed a whole city to appease their god." Paragon says.

"Cthulhu cult?" Frisk asks.

"A group of people you don't want to know about." He says with a tone telling Frisk to not talk about it.

"Oh, so what was at the end of the dungeon?" Frisk asks.

"Well after exterminating a lot of Squid Minions and facist cultists i managed to reach the end and i was too late as a monstrous creature came out, I managed to kill it and destroy the cult but the cost was the entire city and the surrounding area being destroyed and uninhabitable, i had to spend 3 weeks with my military to cleanse it." He says.

"I kinda hope the people were at ease…." Frisk says with a murmur.

"Oh they were, once the monster was defeated the souls appeared and thanked me before disappearing, no doubt they were going into the Cycle of Rebirth." He says kicking up a stone up to his height to which he catches and starts flipping it like a coin.

"So, can i ask about Angelica? She doesn't seem to be much of a talker." Frisk says pointing to a skipping Angelica who is humming.

"She ain't my daughter if your wondering, more like my young charge I am sworn to protect with my life, she is innocent at first but she knows how the world works too well." He says pushing a vine away from his head.

"So who's daughter is she if you don't mind me asking." Frisk asks.

"My bosses, he holds a higher rank and power than me, to him he wants me to keep her safe but to me it looks like a test, a test of my rank and see if I can uphold my honor and duty." Paragon says to which he catches the stone and crushes it with ease.

At that Frisk gulps, if he or Chara had targeted her first no doubt his rage would hold no bounds.

Eventually the 3 come across a shining yellow star.

"What's this?" Frisk asks.

"Beat's me." Paragon says shrugging, he knows what it is, a SAVE point, granted he can heal Frisk from wounds and help protect him it never hurts for him to use this.

Frisk being curious pokes the star.

To which a Prompt and a dialogue box appears.

BEING IN THE TRANQUIL RUINS AND SPEAKING WITH PARAGON FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION!...And a rather powerful sense of protection from him.

FILE SAVED.

Frisk remains quiet about the star and the trio continue on.

They eventually come across a room with a sealed door, 6 buttons with a bit of a darker patch of grass in the middle and a sign oh and a lever

"Hmm, 'Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road'" Paragon says reading the plague.

"Sounds like a riddle." Frisk says.

"The answer is rather obvious and its a rather easy riddle to be frank." Paragon says.

"Well do you know what it is?" Frisk asks as he looks over the buttons.

"Well where would the fun be in me telling you the answer?" Paragon asks with a smile.

"That's true." Frisk says with a smile as he looks at the diagram of buttons, after thinking on the riddle Frisk presses the buttons that aren't on the darker patch to which the door opens.

"Well done, though I have a suspicion this is one of many." Paragon comments.

Frisk smiles at the praise before the 3 of them enter through the door.

The next room was just some sort of lever puzzle which was easy to do, they soon eventually come across the first inhabitant (Minus Flowey) of these Ruins.

A Frog.

"Well i was expecting a skeleton or a zombie but…..a frog?" Paragon questions, he knows all sorts of monsters that live in the Ruins and was expecting the Froggit and various others.

"It looks kinda cute and it's the same height as me and Angelica!" Frisk says with a smile while the Froggit croaks before somehow blushing.

"You also just flirted with it." He points out.

"R...Really? But it is cute! It makes me wanna go hug it!" Frisk says to which he does so to which the Froggit returns without any hostility.

Angelica merely claps.

"Well you pacified your first monster without any injuries, guess you got that aura of kindness kid." Paragon says as the Froggit hops away.

A ribbit is suddenly heard to which the three turn around to see another Froggit.

"Another one?" Paragon mutters.

The Froggit starts to ribbit quite a lot to which Paragon's Interdimensional command console lights up and he reads out the words.

"That's because you ACTED and managed to avoid a fight! Some monsters wouldn't wish to fight but others would take a bit to even convince!" He says.

"That's quite a cool computer Paragon." Frisk comments as the console screen disappears.

"Yea, state of the art, it's designed to help me with a majority of tasks and to command my troops on the field, guess you are taking the reigns of most of these fights Frisk." Paragon says as the Froggit hops away.

"Yea, but im confident if there isn't any fight i can't handle you can step in and help me!" Frisk says.

"Well if i do Frisk I may be a bit overkill considering my power, but i can heal you if your in a tight pickle." Paragon says.

"You know some sort of Healing Magic?" Frisk asks.

"Yea, it's a really powerful artefact I have on me at all times, I can demonstrate if you wish." Paragon offers.

"Sure! But is this going to hurt when you hurt me?" Frisk asks though a bit cautiously.

"I am only going to give you a small cut, anything else would just downright kill you." Paragon says as he unsheathes his red sword and stabs it into the floor of the Ruins.

Gulping nervously Frisk steps forward to which he sticks his finger out and with a swish he slices it open on the sword making him backpedal away in pain clutching it while noticing it took 5 HP off him.

"That hurts…." Frisk mutters trying not to cry.

"Now step forward and hold out your hard." Paragon says to which Frisk does showing some blood oozing out.

With a wave of his right hand a green glow appears around it to which his cut is instantly healed and his HP is back to 20.

"Whoa ...That's amazing! Can you tell me how you do it!?" Frisk asks with starry eyes.

"Oh fine, i have a magical ring called "The All-Cure", it's a really powerful ring capable of healing the biggest of injuries, from small cuts to gigantic slashes to even missing limbs and ruptured organs and even very serious illnesses such as Cancer." He says showing his hand to which the place where the ring is glows faintly.

"That's….That's amazing! That could practically save a whole planet! You co-"

"No." Paragon flatly says.

"But but you could save millions of people!" Frisk says.

"Frisk, this is a very powerful artefact, if i started to use this willy nilly now it would cause a global war, even an artefact that can be used for good can be used for evil or a way to extort people, the first time i did i had to kill off TWENTY world leader's because of the greed they had for this, millions died due to them and i took full responsibility for that." Paragon sternly says making Frisk flinch.

"i...I see your point…." Frisk says looking down dejectedly.

"Hey, I do recall one man made a quote, 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility!'" He says.

"I remember that quote! It was from a Spider-Man Movie!" Frisk says now understanding it completely.

"Indeed, now then shall we press on? I hate being idle in ruins." Paragon says to which Frisk nods and the party of 3 ventures on.

**(So at times i won't get into Much detail since Undertale has like tons of puzzles, walking, dialogue etc which would require me to do some serious Undertale Wiki digging.**

**So yea, we have introduced some more things including the All-Cure, the Artefact is rather ancient, if asked if I could add a backstory that Paragon could explain of how he obtained the All-Cure but i can tell you the downsides of the All-Cure right now to save any trouble**

**The All-Cure is like the ultimate antidote to pretty much anything, it is the answer to cures and such along with very life-threatening things, however even that has a cost: It shortens the users Life-span, now since Paragon is technically immortal and is in a contract with his boss he is practically immune to the downsides of it, small cuts and cut off bits of flesh don't take a toll on the Life-span, but curing missing limbs or ruptured organs takes like a Year off that Person, if they are missing 3 limbs and 4 of their organs are ruptured it still counts as a Year, Reviving someone from Death CAN be done but it takes like 3 Years off the user, the Revival only works when the user sees a SOUL of the target, unless the user wants to attempt to revive a zombie which is considered "Alive" to it, it wouldn't restore a soul inside a body undead body, if it's used on a soul a fresh new body would be created to house the soul.**

**Expect the next Chapter Ruins 2, Btw if you haven't already please VOTE on my poll on my profile, the Poll ends in a few days! Remember Friday THIS week!)**


End file.
